Walking Home
by SeekingSolaceProject
Summary: [Warning: Yaoi] Down that old road with the stars up above, he remembers where he was the night he fell in love, he was walking him home, holding his hand. Looking back, he sees it all, it was his first date the night he came to call. [RenxHoro]
1. Promise of a Lifetime

**Walking Home**

Pairings: RenxHoro; maybe YohxHao

Rating: T; maybe turning to M later because of the slight yaoiness

Summary: Down that old road with the stars up above, he remembers where he was the night he fell in love, he was walking him home, holding his hand. Looking back, he sees it all, it was his first date the night he came to call.

Author's note: This is a complete AU! Nothing in the anime/manga happened in here...they are...almost normal high school kids. It's actually a semi-song fic that I twisted a little, I'll post the actual song lyrics as the last chapter...then you'll see why I twisted it.

Chapter notes: I know this chapter is really short, but I needed something to start it off...and I wanted it to go a little slower than my other fics, though I'm sure that some of you are thinking that it isn't...but it will, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king, although I wish I did...

* * *

Chapter one: Promise of a lifetime 

Once again, Ren has lost their little game of goldfish. He sighed heavily to himself, yet another embarrassing thing to do. He had to ask HoroHoro, other wise known as _Dr.Love_, out on a romantic date. HoroHoro has never had a love life, as far as they knew, and is incredibly picky about the person that he's willing to date. Now, almost every girl in the school confessed their love to him, all getting rejected, thinking that he's be the _perfect_ male considering he puts lovers together.

"I'll see you at lunch, Ren!" Both his friends shouted with a wave, one smiling and the other smirking. He waved back, though no words left his lips. He quickly turned away, rushing to his own classroom before the bell had the change to ring.

The whole morning went by so quickly, Ren has no time to think about anything. He skipped out on lunch to a café area where he could think alone. But before he had the chance, just like this morning, lunch soon ended and class quickly began once more.

—After school—

"You think he's ditching us again, Yoh?" His older twin questioned, a bit angry that one of their _best friends_ ditched them during lunch.

"It's not our place to bud into his business, plus, I'm sure he had a good enough reason. It's Ren we're talking about, he always does things without thinking." Yoh smiled blissfully to his older twin.

"Well, speak of the moronic devil, here he comes at last," the older one sighed as he leaned against the railing. Ren came out without a world of apology, instead, he just walked right pass them.

"Hey Ren, something the matter?" Yoh questioned walking up right next to him with a faint smile.

"Yea seriously, ditching us during lunch and then showing up late without saying anything!" Hao, the older twin, nearly shouted, waving his hands in the air.

"I've been trying to...think..." Ren simply replied, though still not turning to look at them.

"Oh, about-" Yoh started but was quickly cut off when Ren's head shot up and he dashed away.

"H-HoroHoro..." Ren said, stopping a few feet behind the older, taller male. The said male turned around, spotting the shark head.

"Yea, that's me..." he replied in a cool voice, thinking it was one of this _clients_. He always did have that cool act around everyone, since he put lovers together, though never had one himself before.

"Will you...go on a date with me tonight?" The shark head questioned, instantly breaking eye contact. Not only did Ren not like this guy, he also didn't like what did either.

"You're a...guy, right?" Ren nodded to the obvious question. "And you know I'm a guy, right?" He once again nodded, sighing to himself at how stupid HoroHoro could be. "Are you...gay?" Horo slowly whispered the word _gay_ as he eyed Ren.

"What do you think I am if I'm asking you out on a date, moron?" Ren quickly retorted, feeling slightly offended at the way HoroHoro has said it.

"Well Ren, don't take things too offensively, but I'm gay as well. Oh, and I'd love to go on a date with you, but your personality is a major turn off, so...no thanks," HoroHoro smiled blissfully before turning to leave.

—Asakura Residence—

"I'd have to agree with him on that one," Hao said, smirking to himself at Ren's rejection.

"Wow, he asked if you were gay..." Yoh pondered that for awhile, thinking before he smiled. "At least now we know why he rejected all those girls, though I wonder why it didn't spill earlier considering he has a younger sister that, I'm almost certain, many girls go to for help on getting HoroHoro."

"Well, that doesn't really matter to me since I already did my part for losing that stupid game," Ren sighed, the book he was reading still kept in his face.

"What?! You_ have_ to go on a date with him, not just _ask_ him!" Hao shouted, the smirk instantly disappearing from his face.

"No thanks, you only said ask, not actually go on one," the book still in front of his nose, not caring to look at the twins, though a smirk crept on his face.

"Hey..." Hao began with a glare to the Chinese.

—Late at night—

To Ren's surprise, they _convinced_ him enough to go out at night to ask HoroHoro once more, just that this time it _must_ happen. He mumbled to himself plans after plans, then decided to do whatever came to his mind on impulse, considering he never had to do this before.

"Coming," a female said from behind the door as it slowly opened. _Who in the right mind would be here at this hour?!_ She thought to herself as her face instantly turned to confusion at the Tao in front of their door.

"Is HoroHoro there?" Ren quickly questioned. The girl nodded and was just about to go before Ren grabbed her hand, which sent shivers up and down her spine. "Actually, can I come in and talk to your parents instead?"

Within seconds Ren, both parents, and Pilika, the one who answered the door and HoroHoro's younger sister, were sitting in the livingroom, waiting for something to happen.

"I'd like for your permission...to take your son, HoroHoro, out on a date tonight..." Ren stated as he continued to look from the mother to the father, trying to find any sigh to and answer. "I'm-"

"If you can promise us one thing..." the mother said, which instantly caught all of Ren's attention.

"Anything...for him..." Ren replied, though he knew it wasn't like him to say things like that. Plus, he was sure that it would've been something like: don't have sex.

"Never leave his side," she simply stated s Ren's eyes widened and his mouth slowly dropped open. Never...as in being with him _forever_. Ren had never once committed himself to someone or something forever.

"I promise, with my life, to never leave your son's side," Ren replied just as HoroHoro started walking down the stairs, only catching that sentence of the whole conversation. Once again, Ren knew that this was something he'd never would've said, but he _had_ to go on a date with HoroHoro tonight.

Horo was shocked at first, then he gently smiled, no one had ever asked his parents for their approval after getting rejected by him before. Not to mention that he was just lying when he told him that he was gay.

"Our son is in your hands, remember this promise," the mother smiled blissfully as Ren adverted his eyes, catching sight of HoroHoro. How long had he been standing there with that...gentle smile? Ren slowly smiled back.

* * *

Thanks for reading it, please review...it makes me happier and update faster. Anyways, the next chapter will continue right after this, starting with Horo's reaction to all of this and their date...yay! 


	2. Romantic date?

1**Walking Home**

Pairings: RenxHoro; maybe YohxHao

Rating: T; maybe turning to M later because of the slight yaoiness

Summary: Down that old road with the stars up above, he remembers where he was the night he fell in love, he was walking him home, holding his hand. Looking back, he sees it all, it was his first date the night he came to call.

Author's note: This is a complete AU! Nothing in the anime/manga happened in here...they are...almost normal high school kids. It's actually a semi-song fic that I twisted a little, I'll post the actual song lyrics as the last chapter...then you'll see why I twisted it.

Chapter notes: Um...I know that they act nothing like this, and to honestly say, when I was rereading this chapter, I was like "What the heck was I thinking?!" And you know what's the weirdest thing?! O.o...the couple that came to my mind when I was rereading was AschxGuy from _Tales of the Abyss_. I think Ren acted too much like Guy...and man is Guy hot and sexy because of his looks and his personality. Anyways, read on and please don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king, although I wish I did...

* * *

Chapter two: Romantic date?! 

"Horokeu, how long had you been standing there?" His mother questioned, realizing that Ren was smiling at him. "Well, that doesn't matter, this young gentlemen would love to take you out on a date tonight. I know it's a school night, but it's okay for tonight." She smiled blissfully.

"But..." Horo looked away, breaking the eye contact. "I'm not a homosexual, him being a guy completely turns me off." He turned around, ready to walk back up the stairs.

"HoroHoro, you-" his father started, but was _rudely _interrupted by the young Chinese.

"Just give me this one change," Ren blurted, standing from his seat. "Just this one night...and if you really don't like being with me, then I'll respect that." Finally, the reply that Hao made him memorize came in handy.

"No," Horo said with a slight pout, "I can tell just by looking at you that you're nothing but a faker..." He slowly began walking up the stairs, back to his room.

"You think I faked all this? It takes real gut to come talk to someone's parents and ask for their approval. Plus, if I were faking, I wouldn't agree to that promise," Ren replied in an usually calm voice.

"It's just false words coming from your mouth," he grunted, slightly getting angry and annoyed, though he felt happy.

"It's not false words, I meant every word when I promised not to leave your side. Now, if they were so fake and meaningless to me, I wouldn't be having this argument," he sighed to himself. Exactly how far did he plan on taking this? It seemed like he really was fighting for Horo's heart.

"I think he means it, HoroHoro," Pilika suddenly stated and the whole house grew silent. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone do something like this before, so just give him a chance."

"Not you too, Pilika. Don't tell me you believe this lying, gay, bastard," Horo turned back around, glaring at Ren who instantly glared back upon hearing the words.

"Man, I thought you'd know how I feel, considering how kind-hearted you are to help loss lovers," Ren spat out in a now annoyed voice. Why was he even putting up with this crap from this kid? "Are you just afraid that someone loves you? I swear, I'll..." His voice calmed as he bent down on both knees. "I promise I'll never leave your side...ever." He lowered his head.

Somehow the Ainu male found himself walking next to the young Chinese as the snow fell around them, making a thing layer of white on their winter coats. They walked in silence as the crunching of the snow danced around them like music.

"I..." both males began but instantly stopped upon hearing each other. "You go first..." both said again, then there was silence. "Fine, I'll go..." they both sighed to themselves. How could two people so different be thinking of the same exact words at the same time?

"You go first, Ren..." Horo turned away, stuffing his hands in his pocket as he began to walk a littler faster so he was ahead.

"I know it wasn't polite of me to barge into your house and force you out like this..." Ren slowed down. "But..."

"This better be a good night, got it?" Horo suddenly questioned, more like demanded. "By the way, I don't need to know your reasons for doing what you did."

"HoroHoro..." Ren mumbled as Horo stopped to let the younger boy catch up. "I promise tonight will be the best night you'll ever have."

Horo looked back at him as they stood there in silence, a small gentle smile crept onto his face as he reached out his hand. "You better start proving it then." Ren slowly, though hesitantly, reached out his hand as they slowly started walking again, this time, hand in hand.

—Asakura Residence (_Early_ morning)—

"...How did it go...?" Yoh slowly questioned as the Chinese boy sat down with a heavy sigh. "What did you guys do?"

"Yea, we need details..." Hao added in with an excited tone. Ren, on the other hand, wasn't in the best of moods. He got home late last night become of the date and then found himself constantly thinking about things so he couldn't sleep either. Not to mention, the twins called him so early in the morning just to ask about details, couldn't they ask after school?!

"His parents made me promise something," Ren simply stated, rubbing the tiredness from his golden orbs. "Never to leave his side."

"...Never...?" Hao repeated in a questioning tone as pure shock took over his expression.

"So I promised them and eventually convinced him to come with me last night," Ren continued.

"So what did you do?" Yoh questioned in anticipation.

"We..." Ren started, closing his eyes to remember more clearly.

—Flash back—

_"I actually didn't plan anything for tonight, I just wanted to...get to know you," Ren said softly, though knowing full well that the hate he had towards Horo would maybe lift a little._

_"If you didn't plan anything then why did you promise me that tonight would be the best night?" Horo questioned, slightly tightening the grip on Ren's cold hands._

_"I was thinking about taking you to the movies, but I don't like watching movies, plus, it's way too common. Then I thought about a restaurant, but that was too common as well," Ren sighed, "So maybe...we could play in the playground at the park and eventually stargaze..." Ren stated in a questioning tone, that date idea was Yoh's, so he wasn't sure how well it would've worked._

_"I'd like that," Horo looked at him and grinned. "Last one to the playground is a sore loser," he chuckled before starting to run. Ren had no time to respond as he was quickly dragged there, considering they were still holding hands. After a few seconds, Ren finally got on his feet and, though he wasn't as fast as Horo in the snow, he was still just a few inches behind._

_"Hey, if you lose, you have to push me on the swing," Horo huffed out with a wide grin. "I'll be waiting at the swing." He quickly let go of the Chinese's hand and took his full speed, which was much faster than Ren had thought he could run._

_Ren's competitive side began to kick in, though this was a date, it surely didn't feel like one right now. Ren huffed heavily as his hard running came to a slower walk when he saw Horo sitting at the swing with a carefree grin. He put his hands on his knees and came to a halt a few feet away from the swing set._

_"I'll let you rest for a bit," Horo replied, seeing the Chinese was out of breath and somewhat cold and shivering. "Here, sit on the swing." He stood to give his winning prize over, "and put these on." He took out mittens from his coat pockets._

_"T-thanks...but I'm okay..." Ren replied, walking a littler closer. "I'll just swing you and we can talk for a bit." Horo shrugged and quickly got back on the swing._

_"Hey," Horo started as Ren gave him a push. "What's the thing you like about me most?" There was silence between the two males as the sound of the swing creaking back and forth made the only noise._

_Ren continued to push him as he slowly whispered, "Your gentle smile..." Horo instantly smiled at the comment, though Ren couldn't see because he was behind him._

_"I like your willingness, your strength...and your courage..." Horo whispered just loud enough so Ren could hear. "But I love..." he jumped off the swing and turned to face Ren, "the promise you made to me on bended knees."_

_Ren stood there in shock as they stared into each other's eyes, for what seemed like endless hours, before the swing came back and smacked Ren in the face, causing him to fall back into the snow._

_"H-hey, are you okay?" Horo quickly questioned, catching the swing and running over to Ren, falling to is knees next to him, worry all over his face._

_"...yeah..." Ren's cold hands covered his face, trying to hide the embarrassment. "It's kind of cold out so it didn't hurt...because I'm kind of numb right now."_

_"No, let me see it," Horo demanded as he tried to force Ren's hands away from his face, though finding that the younger male was much stronger than he thought._

_"It's just a tiny bump..." Ren stated as he rolled away in the snow, which caused him to freeze even more. Eventually, Horo won and then quickly forced the mittens and his headband onto the shivering Chinese._

_They continued to play in the park, jumping from one subject to another as Ren slowly started to smile back though neither noticed. Finally, when the stars shone the brightest, Horo had spotted a pond that had frozen over and forced Ren to go ice skating with him._

_"But I can't..." Ren said, standing in the same position that he's been standing since he got on the ice._

_"Come on, it's not that hard," Horo smiled blissfully, walking on the ice perfectly as if it were cement. "Here, give me your hand." Horo reached over to him and Ren inhaled deeply before grabbing hold of it._

_They skated for about an hour as Ren constantly fell and Horo got his laughs. They were finally walking back to the Usui residence, Horo smiling blissfully and Ren...sore as heck._

_"Hey," Horo started again as he walked up his front steps. "I really had fun tonight, thanks for everything...especially keeping the promise of this being the best night."_

_"I had fun too," Ren replied with a small smile. They waved to each other and Horo turned around to unlock the door. "Wait..." there was some ruffling noises, "Here's your mittens and headband."_

* * *

What do you think about the 'romantic' date? You think it was cute? O.o...you don't know how many people I asked "What do you think a romantic winder date is?" And guess what? They all said ice skating...haha. Though one said skiing...and having hot coco...haha. I know it wasn't romantic, but it's the thought that counts. Plus, I think having a date playing in the park and just getting to know each other is cute, not really romantic, but cute. It's a nice first date...O.o (I didn't know I would update this fast...haha)

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
